Decisions
by TF4EVA
Summary: Contains spoilers! Fletch's wife comes to the ED to get her keys but ends up collapsing. As Tess treats her what will be found out. Will it tear Fletch's family apart? Or will a discovery bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

Natalie had searched every nook and cranny of her house. Where were her keys? Not under the couch. In her bag. Anywhere. She looked at her watch. She was going to be late for work! Then she realised that her husband, Fletcher must have accidentally taken them. She tried calling him,but it went straight to voicemail. She groaned as she looked out the window at the awful weather. She knew that she would have to walk to his work. She was going to be so late!

It was only a 20 minute walk to the hospital. Not long at all. It was one of the many reasons Fletcher had become a nurse. Easy access. Not being stuck in traffic every morning. But by the time she reached the ED she was soaked! She rushed inside to get away from the heavy rain. It was so hectic. No wonder her husband came home late and exhausted. All she did was sit in an office and do paper work while he was off saving life's. She was so lucky to have such a great husband.

"I'm looking for my husband Adrian. He took my keys this morning and I need to get to work."

"He's in reuses I'll tell him your here." Noel replied walking around the reception desk and into reuses.

Natalie turned round to look at all the patients. Some of them seemed fine to her! Nothing bleeding. Not looking like they were about to barf.

She started to feel a bit sick herself. It was strange it just came over her. She clutched her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Asked a nurse who'd shed met before. What was her name? Tess.

The world started to spin and Natalie felt faint and queasy.

"Can we get a wheel chair!" Tess shouted as Natalie blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie sat up. She didnt feel dizzy anymore which was a relief. She looked at the nurse standing beside her "Am i going to be ok?" She asked.

"Were just going to run some tests for percaution. But you seem fine" Tess replied.

"Thankyou." Natalie said.

Tess smiled. "I'll go get your husband."

Fletch had been sitting in the staff room waiting nervously to see her. He looked up when Tess entered.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Were running some tests but she would like to see you now." He stood up.

"I know lately we haven't been the closest of friends but I just want to know where I stand." Fletch said in a low voice so no one could here.

"Friends?" Tess replied.

"Good." Fletch said happy that they were at least friends now. They then left the room to go and see her.

"Fletch!" Natalie said glad to see her husband.

He hugged her. "How are you?" He asked.

"It comes and goes."

"I'm just going to go get the blood results." Tess butted in trying to get away from the awkwardness. Maybe she did still have feelings for Fletch but they were over. She would have to accept that. She ended it anyway. It was for the best.

Zoe bit her lip. She had no idea how Tess would feel about the results. Maybe she could hide them from Tess or even better burn them with a cigarette. Oh she could use a cigarette right now. Focus! She told herself. She could see Tess walking straight towards her wanting to see them and give them to Natalie. But this wouldn't be what shed expected not what she wanted. Could she handle being around Fletch after this? She gave up so much for him. But she knew Tess would be upset with these results.

"Could I please have the results?" Tess asked For sticking out her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so I'm just gonna say a quick thanks to my friend Christmas tree! This story wouldn't be possible so this for the ideas even though the part about the desert island was crazy! :)**

Zoe lifted the paper up above her head. Tess tried to grab it but Now was reaching as high as she possibly could.

"Zoe give me the paper." Tess said trying not to cause a scene.

Zoe shook her head. "You know maybe I'll give her the news."

"What's going on?" Tess asked getting irritated with her behaviour.

"No!" Zoe answered sternly. People were starting to stare. Patients pulling back the curtains to watch the two of them. No one was trying to stop them, all finding it very entertaining.

"Why?" Tess asked trying to jump for it but Zoe kept pulling it away.

Finally she got it. She stared at the paper. Shocked.

"I'm sorry." Zoe said.

Tess tried to be brave "Zoe I'm fine. We're not together." She said before walking away fighting the tears.

****Zoe was walking by Tess's office and saw her sitting inside. She felt the need to comfort her sad friend. No matter what Tess said she still had feelings for Fletch.

"You ok?" She asked poking her head through the door.

Tess nodded. "I'm fine."

Zoe wasn't so sure. "I can tell them the news if you would like but someone going to need to tell them soon."

Tess sighed. "I will." She stood up and walked to the door.

Zoe hugged her. "Be brave." She told her friend who now had obvious tears in her eyes.

Tess left the office and as she walked down the hall thought about what she was going to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Tess' s heart was thumping as she walked towards them. They were both staring right at her waiting for the news. By the look on her face they expected it to be grim. But really it was the opposite.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

Tess breathed out. "Your pregnant so congratulations." She said dryly before walking away.

Fletch watched her. He felt guilty. Telling Tess him and his wife were over when they weren't. He had to put it right before it was too late or lose her forever.

Tess was sitting in her office crying. It had been so hard giving up her own baby for his sake and now. She was speechless.

Zoe walked in worried about her friend.

"Zoe go I'm fine!" Tess said.

"No you're not! I can tell that your still in love with Fletch so stop denying your feelings." Zoe shouted. She was sick of Tess' s mourning. She should just admit that she loved him before it's too late.

"Tell him. Before it's too late." Zoe said trying to persuade her.

"I can't." Tess said.

"Love hurts." Zoe said simply. (Just thought I'd mention that's the name of the episode in two weeks) She stood beside Tess. "Go home and come back tomorrow and see how you feel."

"I'm fine." Tess replied.

"Go home." She ordered her.

Just before she was about to leave the room she turned round. "I do love him." Tess whispered.

Little did they know that Fletch heard the entire conversation.

Fletch then left to see his wife into a cab with her car keys. It had been a long day. Probably one of the longest days (title for next week's episode.) But they'd all made it through. He wasn't certain that he wanted this baby. But did she? Her children meant the world to her and Fletch but he also loved Tess and now he knew she felt the same.

Fletch knocked on Zoe' s office door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes come in." Zoe said not happy at all.

He shut the door.

"I want you to stop toying with people hearts."

"Excuse me?" Fletch said shocked.

"Tess obviously loves and now you have to decide what you want."

Fletch thought about it.

"Tess or your family?" Zoe asked.

Fletch thought about it.

Zoe looked at her watch. "You have 24 hours to make up your mind or that's it your gone!"

Fletch nodded. He had no idea what to choose. He loved Tess. But he loved his children too. But he didn't love his wife anymore. Probably never would. Now he had to make a choice. Tess or his family.


	5. Chapter 5

Tess had been sent out with the paramedics the next day. It was Zoes way of getting hwer to take her mind off Fletch and focuse on what she loved. Nursing. She was sitting in the ambulance with Jeff and Dixie who were craking jokes. But she wasn't listening just thinking abot Natalie, Fletch, the termination, the resignation letter that was still in her desk waiting to be handed in. But no matter what she couldn't leave the team. Especially Zoe, because she was stronger than that and had to face the consequences of her actions. Working with Fletch was going to be hard but its one of those things. The road gets tough but you overcome the hurdles.

When they arrived Tess jumped out the ambulance and ran over to one of the vehicles. Inside was a pregnant woman with blood trickling down her face. She was and holding her stomach. This was not something Tess wanted to deal with today on top of everything else.

"Your gonna be ok." Dixie said to the lady from the other door.

Tess watched as they got the woman out and took her to the ambulance. It made her think of the baby she gave up. Which made her think of Fletch and his family and there affair. She rubbed her eyes trying to wipe up the tears before they fell. It was all a bit too much to cope with.

"Tess!" Jeff shouted.

Quickly she turned and walked to the ambulance.

As they drove she had to watch the patient trying to distracted her from all the pain. She didn't say much just that her name was Emma and she was 30 and no there was no one we could call.

Back at the hospital Fletch was having a tough time too. A man had come in from the accident and was badly injured and Fletch was observing him. The only problem was his leg which they would have to do surgery on when he was stronger. But right now they had to be patient. He was trying not to focus on what Zoe said. He knew he had to choose and didn't need a reminder. It was all matters of the heart. He could just leave and forget his past. The easy way out. But no. He had to face his demons and face the consequences of his actions. No matter how hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi sorry for the late update I was at a disco. Then I came back and watched the FINAL episode of I.T crowd. I'm gonna miss it :(**

Emma was in a critic condition when she arrived at the hospital there was a high risk that she would lose her baby. They got her straight into reuses.

Tess looked at Fletch And there eyes met as they lifted Emma over onto the bed. She couldn't concentrate with him here every second that passed as wanted to leave even more.

Zoe told her to inject some medicine.

Tess nodded but her head was somewhere else. She quickly put together the needle and inserted into Emma's arm. The heart monitor started to sound. What had she done?

Tess stared at the needle in her hand. She'd made a mistake. Not concentrating. Thoughts some where else.

"Fletch take over." Zoe said snapping Tess out of her thoughts and she quickly ran outside into the cold fresh air. She sat down on a bench and thought about what shed done. The lady would lose her baby because of her. She was responsible all because she wasn't careful.

"You alright?" Big Mac said sitting down beside her.

She nodded but didn't look up.

"You can tell me. I did save your life twice!"

Sighing Tess finally spoke. "I gave the wrong medicine to a patient and her baby will probably die." She burst into tears. "I'm sorry." She blundered through her tears.

He hugged her. "Its ok." He said trying to comfort her.

After about 10 minutes Tess had calmed herself down.

"Talking helps." Big Mac said.

She shook her head. "I can't."

He patted her shoulder. "Come and find me if you change your mind."

Tess forced a smile before nodding. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Big Mac have you seen Tess?" Fletch asked.

"Umm yes she's outside but"

Fletch ran off before he could finish his sentence.

Tess was looking at the ground and didn't notice Fletch walk over.

"Do you hate me?" Fletch asked making her jump.

"No." She replied flatly.

He nodded "why'd you leave me then?"

"Fletch your married." She said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Is that the only reason."

Tess nodded.

"I know you feel the same way as I do for you."

"No I'm sorry Fletch" she said walking away.

He sighed as he watched her go. "Why do you lie?" He shouted after her.

She didn't turn back and kept walking like she hadn't heard.

Don't turn round she told herself over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Fletch knocked on Zoe' s office door.

"You've made a decision?"

Fletch nodded. "I want to be happy. I've realised that I can't be happy unless I'm with Tess."

Zoe was shocked. It was such a sweet thing to hear. "Good luck." She said smiling to show her support.

He closed the door before walking to reception. "Has Tess left yet?"

Louise looked around. "Yeah I think I saw her a few minutes ago."

He nodded before quickly going outside. He saw her.

"Tess!" He shouted.

She didn't turn round just kept walking.

He ran to catch up with her.

"I've come to a decision." He said stopping her from walking away.

"Fletch." She said.

"You make me happy." He said stroking her cheek.

She pulled away.

"I don't want to break up a family." She replied. Before walking away.

He sighed before running to her again.

"You know it's incredible how you just hide your feelings because you don't want to break up a family."

She kept walking.

"I love you!" He shouted after her.

She turned round. "You know I do have other things going on in my life it's not all about you." She shouted back.

She sighed. "I think I should save everyone pain and just leave." Tess said.

"I'll come." He said.

"No." She replied coldly. "Stay with your family."

"But I want to be with you and I know you love me to."

Tess quickly walked away not looking back.

"I'll wait for you. Until your ready to admit your feelings." Fletch said

She got into her car and drove away leaving Fletch with a broken heart.

A few minutes later Zoe came out and saw Fletch sitting on a bench. He looked sad and she had a feeling that it didn't go well.

"What happened?"

"She left." He said showing no emotion.

"Left where?"

"She's going to resign." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

He shrugged. "It was coming."

They both then slowly walked there separate ways but not forgetting Tess.

She didn't come back.

Maybe she never will.

Fletch is heart broken.

Left his wife.

Lives in a small flat.

He won't forget.

Living in hope that she will return.

She will return.


	8. Last breath

**I'm not really sure where to take this story but I was watching Holby City when I got a great idea and this will be my last chapter. This story doesn't end well. So if you watch Holby City you'll know when I got it from.** **Not a copy though!**

"BP dropping."

Tess walked to her door to see Fletch.

"I don't want to see you." She said before shutting the door.

He rang the bell again.

She groaned. "Will you go away?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and tried to shut the door but he put his foot in the way.

"I won't go until you admit your feelings."

Tess looked at him.

He grabbed her hand before taking her to his car.

"Start heart massage."

"Where are we going?" Tess asked.

"Anywhere." Fletch replied.

He was driving along a quiet road. Driving quite a bit above the speed limit.

"Fletch stop!" Tess said. He was acting strange and she was scared.

"I asked her to get rid of the baby."

Tess looked over at him. "Why?" She said.

"Do you remember when we first met? I was fixing your car. I said look at the state of this engine Tess?" Desperate to make her realise her feelings.

"Our first kiss? That Christmas eve outside the pub?"

"Shocking. Clear?"

"The night we went out for drinks and the next day us having to face each other?"

"Start the clock."

"The stabbing? I was so worried about you. That was our first night together."

Her eyes were filling with tears.

"It broke my heart when you dumped me. I said I loved you but you didn't feel the same way. My heart broke."

He was speeding. Really not driving safely.

"When we found out my wife was pregnant? You held it together Tess."

He looked at her not concentrating on the road.

"I want to be with you."

"I love you too." Tess said.

Then it all went black.

Dixie hated to see two people she knew so well in this state. They'd crashed into a tree and were unlikely to survive.

Zoe was distraught Fletch was already dead when they got to the hospital and Tess had no chance of survival.

Zoe was shocked when they turned up at the hospital.

"I call it. Time of death. 20:39."


End file.
